A Different Ending
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Link and Navi knew that they would have to part ways... until Link comes up with an idea.


Now that everything was back to normal now that Ganondorf was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, Link, now back in his younger ten year old self, stepped down from the Pedestal of Time so the Master Sword could return to it's slumber until the right time for it to return to the Land of Hyrule in seven years.

Hyrule was saved so everyone should be happy… right?

No.

Not for Link and his fairy friend, Navi. They've been through this part over and over but they always have to go through this… every time. Each time that made them slowly die inside. No matter how much they wanted to change it, they couldn't; they had to endure the pain of parting ways of two life long friends.

Link tried hold back his tears so he wouldn't make it harder on his best friend, Navi, who he quickly became friends with her when they first met. He always wondered why he was forced to do this, to part ways with her. It wasn't fair! It wasn't up to him.

None of it was…

If he could speak, he'll change the ending. But he couldn't. The lump in his throat was too much for the young boy to bear and if he tried to talk, he'll break down crying… no, sobbing since he's losing his best friend. "Why? Why does it have to be this way?" Link thought in his head, trying so hard to hold back his tears. "I didn't want this…" he said in his head as he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sorry…" he said softly to Navi as he quickly wiped away his tears so it wouldn't make it harder for Navi.

"It's ok Link,"

Link look up and saw her now standing on the handle of the Master Sword with her tear-filled eyes. "It's ok to be sad." she told him softly, giving him a small smile even though she was on the brink of crying herself. "No it's not!" Link told her, now crying. "We've been th-rough so… much to-gether and they w-want us to… walk a-away?" he asked through his tears. "It kills me as much as it kills you, Link…" the small fairy whispered to her human companion as her tears was falling.

"I-I would r-rather… fight… fif-ty… Ganon-dorf at the s-same time if I-it me-meant that w-we wouldn't part ways…" Link choked out, not wanting to face reality. "Link…" Navi said softly. "I'll f-fight as m-many enemies w-with o-one he-heart left." he went on. "You're m-making it harder on the both of us…" she reminded him, now wiping away her tears now.

"I don't care. I don't want to part ways…" he told her quietly, looking up at her. "We can't… decide that… for ourselves…" she reminded him, now crying. "The game designers… they did this…" she added. "W-why…?" Link asked slowly.

"I… don't know, Link…"

Navi wiped her eyes then turning around, now facing the wall with the high window. "I have to go now…" she whispered softly. "Navi… please don't…" Link whispered quietly. "Good bye, Link." Navi said then started flying toward the window, leaving a now heart broken boy. The sight of Navi going away was too much for the young boy, he was now on his hands and knees, sobbing out loud.

"I save all of Hyrule…" he thought angrily, hitting the marble floor. "I stop all the bad guys…" he went on. "I stopped the King of Evil, Ganondorf himself!" he added to his mental thought. "Is this my reward?" he whispered to himself then looking up at Navi still flying.

"It's not fair!" he shouted out loud, getting Navi's attention. "I'm going to made my own ending!" he added then getting up. "I'm not going to let other people make my choices!" he said to himself, now determined to make a new ending.

"Navi, I don't want you to go." he told her, now wiping away his tears. Navi was shocked by what the boy had done, "Link, I have to go." she told him, slightly confused but mostly happy that he was doing what he wanted.

"Come on Navi, Saria's waiting for us." Link said, now in a happier tone. Navi was crying out of happiness, "Link…" she whispered then flying toward him. Link caught her when she flew toward him, "Link…" she said happily, hugging his cheek. "Hey Navi," he smiled. "Come on, Saria said that she'll make our favorite food when we go back." he told her. Navi looked up at her human companion and replied,

"Alright. Let's promise never to leave each other, ok Link?"

"That never came into my mind, Navi."


End file.
